Out Of Place
by Izabella the Se7enth
Summary: BEING RENEWED AND REFERBISHED! SORRY EVERYONE! PROMISE IT'LL BE BETTER! I hope... NEW VERSION 'Get Over It' PLEASE READ IT! DOMO ARIGATO!
1. I'm Back

Out Of Place

**Izzy: Hi Hi!! I'm Izzy!! Thx for reading his crappy story. I just love stories where Sasuke has to deal with the fact that he and his stupid actions got him farther away from who he holds most dear, Naruto and Sakura. And that he wants Sakura back, but she's moved on. I love seeing him suffer!! (Insert evil laugh here)**

**Friend Tina hits her on the head with a metallic bat she got from god knows where.  
**

**Tina: Shut up and get on with the story!! (Turns to readers) Sorry everyone. She's been pigging out on 3 Musketeers bars.**

**Izzy: I have not! I only ate one!! (Puppy dog pout)**

**Tina: And if it only takes one to make you end up like that, I hate to see what happens to you on Halloween. WRITE!!**

**Izzy: K, K!! (Begins to type with a face like T.T)**

**(A/N: Pretend that Naruto and Sakura never went to find Sasuke. Instead they stayed to rain in the village. The Hokage sent Kakashi, Gai, ect. instead. **

**Out Of Place**

Sasuke jumped from one tree branch to another, gaining speed with every leap.

"Uh…Sasuke… can w-we… t-take a… gasp… brake?" God Karin was annoying.

'She's always complaining' Sasuke thought, 'Even when Sakura was 12 she wasn't as out of breath as Karin. Sakura' Sasuke's lips curved up into a light smile.

It's been 7 years since he last saw her and Naruto. His smile turned into a full out grin.

'That little knuckle head ninja, wonder how he's gotten along in his training without me pushing him.'

"Hey, how long 'till we get to this fucking Konoha place!?" Suigetsu practically screamed at him.

'He's getting bored again.' Sasuke stated in his mind.

Juugo just stayed quiet.

"Suigetsu, shut up. If Karin would pick up the pace, we would be there in 5 minutes," Sasuke replied unemotionally.

"Aw, Sasuke-poo, don't bee so harsh," Karin tried to act cute. She failed miserably and started to growl at Suigetsu when he began to laugh.

Sasuke stopped in front of a ridiculously large gate specifically marked 'Konoha'.

"Well it's about bloody time!! God!" Suigetsu placed behind his head in a Naruto fashion. Karin 'acted' bored and hugged Sasuke's right arm.

"Sasuke-poo, this place is awful, can't we go somewhere else. You know, _alone._" Sasuke simply walked way.

"SASUKE-POO!" Karin screamed after him. He finally cracked. "SHUT UP SAKURA!!" His eyes snapped open in realization. Everyone's eyes were wide open. Karin began to fume in rage.

"_What was that Sasuke-poo!?"_ Sasuke was too shocked at his own words, he wouldn't move**.**

"Sasuke?" A feminine voice called out.

They all tuned around and caught sight of a more matured Ino.

"Well hi Sasuke! I thought you wouldn't be here until tomorrow."

"Fucking Sasuke made us go faster than usual," Suigetsu answered for him, "By the way, you never gave us your name."

"Oh, I sorry, I'm Ino Yamanaka, and you are?"

"This is Suigetsu," Sasuke pointed them out, "Juugo, and…"

Karin interrupted, "And I'm Karin, future Karin Uchiha."

Ino just stared at her while Sasuke had that red thing on his head that showed irritation.

"Phahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! S-Sasuke, y-you have a... ha… a… a fangirl on you team! You should have just stayed with Naruto and Sakura! Hahahahahah!" Ino rolled on the ground clutching her stomach.

Karin's eyes narrowed. Who was this Sakura everyone was talking about?

"Well, I remember when I used to say that," Ino recovered, "Luckily, here is no Sasuke Fanclub anymore. Everyone has ether matured or found someone they truly love. So you don't have to worry, ne?"

'Wow, Ino has matured. Wait, everyone? Does that mean... no more love struck Sakura?'

"Well, I guess I'll take you guys to the Hokage Tower." Ino lead them to the tower and left.

"Ah Sasuke, You're a bit early. And Sasuke's new team I presume," Tsunade said.

"Yes," Sasuke answered bluntly.

"Well here's he map and keys to our apartment. Naruto and Sakura will be at the training grounds when you're finished. That will be it. Leave."

**--A Few Minutes Later-- **

"Okay, we're all done. I want to see this 'Sakura' everyone seems to know. She must be pretty damn hot if you yelled out her name," Suigetsu said, poking Sasuke's ribs with his elbow.

"Shut Up," was all he got.

As they got closer to the training grounds, the sound out metal clashing against metal became clearer. Soon they could see two figures sparing.

One had naturally soft spiked blond hair. He wore a yellow and black jump suit. He had a black headband and his jacket was open revealing his black t-shirt underneath. Whisker looking lines were on his face. He was sweating which made him look way cuter than Sasuke.

The other was a girl with pink hair that made her stand out. Her headband was red with a matching red T-shirt. It was open like Naruto's, and underneath it was a black tang top. She wore a cream colored skirt with a green pair of shorts under it. She also wore black boots and black gloves with sweat dripping from her tired body. She looked like a goddess.

Sasuke could have almost drooled, so could have Suigetsu and Juugo raised an eyebrow in interest.

As they kept watching, they found that the girl was trying to keep away from the boy. It couldn't have been out of disgust or hatred because they were both laughing.

It was hard to tell because of their speed, but they could hear it.

"Ah!" they heard the girl scream. The blond boy snuck up behind her too quickly and grabbed her into a… hug?

He picked her up and spun her around.

They were laughing like idiots now. But, they did look like the perfect couple.

"Ah, Naruto! Put me down!!" The girl screamed.

"Okay," was her response. He laid her down on the grass and fell beside her.

"Well, since I got you in half and hour, I guess we're going out tomorrow tonight.

"Fine," the kunoichi said, picking her and Naruto up from the ground.

Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo just stood with their jaws touching the floor.

"Oh, My, Gawd! Sasuke was on a team with that slut. Ha! That Ino girl was wrong if she thinks he's better off with… _her_," Karin said the last word dripping with venom.

"Dude! That chick is Sakura! Man, you've been holding out! She's so HOT!!" Suigetsu said.

Juugo nodded.

Sasuke and the two others just stared at him, he as… responding!?

Sakura and Naruto sensed their presence.

They both looked toward the edge and found Sasuke and his new team talking to each other.

"Sasuke!" they shouted in unionization.

Sasuke and his group look over and saw Sakura and Naruto waving at them with huge grins plastered on their faces.

Naruto and Sakura walked over.

Sakura walked up and gave Sasuke a big hug; that is until Karin pulled her off.

"BACK OFF DAISY! HE'S MINE!!" Karin screamed to a very confused Sakura.

"Um, okay, three things. One, my name's Sakura, not Daisy. Two, I was just giving him a hug. I wasn't trying to 'steal him'," Sakura put air quotes around 'steal him', "And Three," she looked over to Sasuke, "Sasuke, Is this your girlfriend," Sakura asked teasingly.

"No," he simply stated.

"Well," Naruto cut in, "I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. That is Sakura Haruno and we are Sasuke's former team mates."

"Oh crap, Naruto, we have to go," Sakura panicked, lookingat her watch.

"Why the hurry?" Suigetsuasked, Naruto and Sakura were already running.

Naruto stopped and turned back to answer with a smile on his face.

"We have to pick up our son."

**Izzy: Yeah, I redid the first chappie a bit. Critiques are welcome, just, please, be gentle. :P Thax to all the people who review!! Luv Ya!! Oh, and if you like this story, read Kagome, The Lost Soul! I'm thinking of canceling it if I don't get more reviews. It's not as bad as it sounds.**

**Tina: Yeah, it really doesn't suck!**

**Izzy: Hmph, Don't make me say the K-name.**

**Tina: Gasp, you wouldn't.**

**Izzy: (Eats a Hershey Chocolate Bar) KIKYO!!**

**Tina: Gasp (Faints)**

**Izzy: (Goes to the bathroom and scrubs moth clean with a soup bar) (Praying pose) I'M SO SORRY!! FORGIVE ME FOR I HAVE SINNED!! **


	2. Uncle Sasuke

Izzy: Yay

**Izzy: Yay! Yay! More Reviews!! (Twirls around the room while hugging the laptop)**

"_Yay! Again daddy, again!"_

'_What? Ow, why does my head hurt so much? Huh? Who… is that?'_

"_Okay, Okay. Settle down. Up we go.'_

_The image before Sasuke kept spinning and spinning like crazy. But after a few grunts and strains, he could make out the 3 figures before him._

"_Hahaha, daddy stop, that tickles! Hahaha!"_

_Sasuke saw a small boy on top of a larger male's shoulders._

_The little boy looked about 3 years old and had a pair of bright green eyes. His short, baby yellow hair was in a plain let down sort of style, and his t-shirt was solid black. A cute pair of pale tan shorts hugged his tiny waist. Sasuke also noticed a necklace proudly hanging around his neck, which beautifully showed off a certain green crystal surrounded by two black beads._

'_Hm, that necklace seems very familiar, but where have I…'_

_Sasuke stopped and his breath got caught in his throat as he looked over the man._

_The person in told also wore a solid black shirt covered by a white and green jacket that reached down past his knees. He had a pair of navy blue baggy pants and two normal ninja shoes. His dark blond hair was put in the same style as the 4__th__ Hokage and was pulled back from his face by a black headband. Though it didn't help that the little boy on his shoulders was ruffling it up. His blue eyes twinkled with joy and his smile was never faltered. Oh, and lets not forget the trademark whisker prints on his cheeks._

'_Naruto' was all Sasuke could think._

"_Uh… Na…N…" Sasuke's failed attempts in getting his attention come out just as harsh whispers._

_He tried his best to move, but it was useless. Sasuke was propped up agents, what seemed to be, an invisible Sakura Tree. _

"_Naruto! Seiki!" came a soft, feminine voice._

_Sasuke barely turned his head and he felt his heart leap out of his chest and fly over to the young woman._

_She wore a semi-puffy, long sleeve, brown shirt with a darker brown ninja vest on top. A pair baggy pants the same hue as her shirt beautifully hugged her hips and ended just above her kneecap. A cute piece of dark pink cloth was tied around her waist, perfectly matching her dark pink hair, which was currently tied in a high ponytail. But what really made her hairdo standout, was the fact that it wasn't tied with a ribbon, it was up by a knot with her own hair. And her hypnotizing green eyes didn't do much to demolish that fact ether._

"_S…Sa…S…" it was no use. There was no way he could call out to them._

"_So, Seiki, did you like daddy's tower?" Sakura asked, taking the boy from his father's shoulders._

"_Mm, hm! Daddy's so cool! I want to be the Hokage to!!" Seiki shouted excitedly._

"_Hahaha, you sound exactly like you dad when he was small! Looks like he has your determination, Naruto," Sakura said, snuggling into his arms._

_Sasuke couldn't hold in a low growl._

_Sakura and Naruto stood in each other's company as they watched their son climb up the ladder and slid down the slide time and time again._

_After a few minutes, they finally looked at each other and slowly leaned forward. And soon…_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Sasuke jumped out of his bed causing him to fall to the side of his lumpy mattress.

Sasuke roughly yanked himself up with his right hand as his left covered half his face, attempting to calm himself.

"God, what was that? A dream? No, no, it was way too real to be a dream, so, a vision? Well I'm guessing… NO! There is no way Sakura would be all lovey-dovey like that. So, it's only half true. Yeah, that's it. Sigh… God," Sasuke was miserable. He kept waking up to these dreams and they were always about Naruto, Sakura, and their '_son_'.

Sasuke looked at the clock.

"5:47, I guess it's late enough to take a shower."

As the day progressed, everything went smoother. That is, until lunch.

"Hey look it's Sasuke! Hey! Sasuke!" Naruto waved franticly with one arm as the other held a small boy secure on his shoulders as he sprinted toward the irritated victim.

"Wha…" Sasuke couldn't believe it.

On top of Naruto's shoulders sat a 3 year old boy that looked exactly like the boy in his dreams.

"Hi-ya," The little kid squeaked, "My name's Seiki Uzumaki! Are you my uncle Sasuke!?"

Sasuke sat in shock with his jaw hung down.

"Un… Uncle what!?" he nervously asked Seiki.

"Uncle Sasuke!" he repeated, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I," Sasuke looked at Naruto who nodded, "guess."

Naruto took Seiki off his shoulders and placed him beside Sasuke.

"Yay! I hear you're strong and were better then daddy at one time. Daddy said you were the most popular boy in his whoooole class," Seiki made a big circle with his arms, emphasizing the word whole.

Sasuke just faked a smile while he had a sweat drop.

"Oh, and daddy says that mommy had a big crush on you before. I know what that means because daddy explained it!"

"I… I see," Was all Sasuke could stutter while he had a bigger sweat drop.

Sasuke couldn't be his normal cold self considering that this was a 3 year old he was talking to.

"Oh, Mama!!" Seiki yelled with excitement as he waved his arms franticly.

Sasuke and Naruto wiped around as fast as they could to find Sakura running towards them, returning the wave.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he saw her outfit. It was the exact same one as his dream.

He found it getting harder to breath as she closer.

"Hello Seiki How was your day so far?" was the first thing she said.

"Great! Now I've met Uncle Sasuke!!"

"Hm, really?" Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke and gave him a smile anyone would find adorable.

"Uh… Um… S-so, you and Naruto really did have a kid, huh?"

"No, Mama and Papa found me. They took care of me for a year before they found out my real parents died on a mission. After that, Mama and Papa apodted me."

"Adopted." Naruto corrected.

"Right."

"But you look a lot like Naruto, with some features the same as Sakura! How can that be possible!?" Sasuke blurted.

"Fate, I guess." Sakura answered.

"Mommy and Daddy aren't even married yet," Seiki stated.

"What!?" Sasuke almost jumped out of his chair.

'So I still have a chance'

"Oh, Naruto, we have a mission remember! Um… Sasuke, do you mind spending the rest of the day with Seiki? Please!" Sakura made the cutest face, so in turn, Sasuke hade a hid a blush that threatened to show.

"F-fine."

"Thank You!" Sakura squealed then turned to Seiki, "Okay Seiki, take care of Uncle Sasuke okay? I'm putting you in charge."

"You can count on me!" Seiki said with a salute.

"Good boy," Sakura said, ruffling his hair and giving him a quick peck on his forehead.

Sakura gave a nod to Naruto and they jumped onto the rooftops, heading towards the gate.

Seiki watched them go off then turned back to face Sasuke with a determined look in his eyes.

Sasuke gave him a weird look and had a sweat drop.

"Okay! Mission 'Take Care Of Uncle Sasuke' commence!

Sasuke gave him a small smile. Hey, even Sasuke knows what's cute.

"Okay and the first thing in taking care of me is getting ice cream. Let's go get some!" he said stretching his hand out, asking for his.

Seiki grabbed his hand with a smile and thy made their way towards the ice cream cart.

"Yeah, this is going to be a fun mission!"

Sasuke smiled again. Oh how he wanted a child of his own.

**Izzy: Yay!! Seiki-kun is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute!! Please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!! I'M DESPRATE!! MY FISH JUST BIT ME, MY BROTHER POOPED, I RAN OUT OF CHOCOLATE, AND THERE'S HOBO SLEEPING IN MY BATHTUB. PLEASE REVIEW!! Thax ;P**


	3. Suggestions

**Okay, hey everyone!!! Um, sorry, this isn't a chapter. But I'm sitting here making the next chapter ok!? It'll most likely be up in the next week. The reason I'm soooooooooo late at updating is because I have no idea what you guys want! So I was wondering if you could give me a few suggestions to get me more pumped and actually post a decent chappie for once. So yeah! Tell me what you guys want, and I'll be more than happy to add them!!! See ya next time! XD **


	4. Please Read

**Hey guys.**

**Okay, this is way over due but I have an announcement.**

**I am rewriting this story.**

**I assure you that they will be better and worth the wait (I hope).**

**And I've made a summer promise that I will update now. I took an extremely long break and have been unfair to everyone, so I am saying sorry. And I thank you for being loyal readers.**

**Really, thank you.**

**So, expect some updates!**

**And don't forget to look on my page to see the new(er) versions of my stories.**

**I love you all.**

**Se7en**


End file.
